winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/April's announcement
Okay, I have plenty of things to say, so this blog is pretty long. Just hope you can keep reading it 'till the end. A bunch of thanks! The series Have we complained too much? Recently, all things I have seen around the wiki is people's rants and whining. None of the big edits are made. And that saddened me a lot. Seriously, people. Ranting and whining here do not make things better, since we're just a wiki, we're not the official website of Winx Club; but even make thing worse. People are out of ideas sometimes. And that is actually the time they need more encouragement. Just put yourself in that case, and see, how frustrating you are, when you really are out of idea, but your fans keep up complaining everything and didn't even care or realize that you had tried a lot to settle things in that way, or things would have even been much more worse. If you have any idea to make the series become better, feel free to send email to Rainbow, like I did. Just stop complaining, ranting and whining. Saying your own opinion is welcome, but NO to complaining or ranting or even whining at the moment. The new admins The wiki is seriously down at the moment. The admin teams is really busy by the way. Sorrel will be in college in a few more months, so she's super busy now. Brit has the school captain responsibility to fulfill, and unable to stay online as she used to be. Shayna is in here occasionally, so, as you can say, yep. Flame and I have academic, so we can't just be here everyday. Most of things I have done recently are checking the news, fixing/reverting the bad edits and keeping this wiki in peace. And I have to say I hardly see any of my friends do anything in here. I also say that I demoted the old admins who is no longer stay in here. As Sorrel mentioned in her last blog, she'd choose an admin to replace the empty plot she made. Leave that aside, since it'll be her decision and I make no interfere. But, we need more active admins. So, I'll pick up users around here to set as admins. Rollbacks are still priority, of course. Requirements: *Can stay online at least 2 weeks per month. *Have been on the wiki at least 3 months. *Have at least 1000+ edits. *Enthusiastic and hard-working. *No blocking due to serious vandal. If you find yourself interested in being an admin, put your name in an comment below, point out the requirements (and just and extra, state why). Spin-off wiki We have recently received the news for the airing time of Pop Pixie. And it's not wise to post everything of Pop Pixie in here. So, I want to create a wiki for Pop Pixie, that will be tightly connect to this Wiki. Like Monster High wiki and Ever After High wiki did. The admin teams and rollbacks, rules, ect... will all be the same. Because of that, we'll just mention to those Pop Pixie episodes in here. What do you think? I in fact see that just because Pop Pixie hasn't even been aired in English version, nobody cares about it, so I'm a bit worried if it'll be a waste or not. Perhaps I'll add something else to this blog, so please stay for its updates. A cold wind of Autumn 14:24, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts